LokiXReader: University Life Series 2
by Mlake31
Summary: You and Loki have been married for months now. But things are getting more and more chaotic by the day. Thors frequent visits annoy the both of you, and trying to find a house is the worst. But it does not end there. (See University Life Series for the beginning of the journey)
1. Chapter 1

**LokiXReader: University Life 2, Horses?**

_(Warning, strong language and some topics may or may not be not sutible for young readers. You have been warned.)_

You have been married to Loki for 8 months now. He was still teaching at the university for your senior year. You both lived in the dorms, but now you are searching for a house near campus. Welcome back to University Life.

"This is ridiculous." Loki says from the drivers seat of the car. You are both driving around different towns off campus to find a house. "This is life Loki." You say. "I know, I just don't understand why we can't live in the dorms." He says. "Because it is way to expensive. We can rent a house for less money then those pieces of crap." You say, glancing over at him, and than out the window. "True." He says, taking a turn. Lucy was in the pack seat, laying on a pillow sleeping, since you couldn't leave her in the dorms alone. Due to her scratching everything she sees. "What about this one." You say, pointing to a house you were both passing. It was a fairly large, cottage like house. "Needs more room." Loki says, passing by it. "More room?" You say. "Darling, I have been locked away in prisons bigger than that house." He says, glancing over at you. "Thats comforting..." You say, giggling. Loki shakes his head, and laughs.

You both return back to the dorms, still haven't had any luck finding a house. "That was a waste of time." You say, Loki behind you carrying Lucy. "Jesus Lucy. Your so heavy." Loki says, setting her on the couch. You have also noticed Lucy has been getting a little wider, you found it odd since she has barely been eating. "I wonder how Colleen likes hell..." Loki says, turning to face you. "You have such sympathy for people." You laugh, and wrap your arms around Lokis neck. "I know." He smirks, and brings his face closer to you. "BROTHER! SISTER!" Thor yells, barging through the door. "Why!" Loki groans to the ceiling. You release Loki and sit on the couch by Lucy. "Hello, Thor." You say, watching Lucy try to roll on her back, but she is to big. "What now?" Loki says. "Sleipnir is having a colt!" Thor yells, and hugs Loki. "Thor... male horses cant have children, and I know my own son." Loki says. "YOU HAD SEX WITH A HORSE!" You yell, shocked at his remark. "Uh... um... calm down. I swear to Odin it is not what it sounds like." Loki says, turning to you. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" You yell back. "I was raped by a horse." Loki says, smirking. "That is way freaking better Loki!" You yell. "We will talk about this later." Loki says, and turns back to Thor. "Sleipnir cannot possibly be having a child, or portray in having one." Loki says. "Well believe it! Your going to be a grandfather!" Thor says, and you lightly bang your head on the coffee table. "Alright, goodbye Thor." Loki says, and pushes him out the door. "But!" Thor yells, but Loki slams the door in his face. "Please, just please tell me I am not a step mother to a horse." You say, your head still resting on the coffee table. "Haha, funny story." Loki says, sitting next to you. "Whoopdie FUCKING DOO!" You say into the table. "Ok, so I turned myself into a horse and... you know what happens next, than I gave birth to a horse." Loki says. "Wait... you gave birth to the horse?" You say, lifting your head to meet his. "Yes." Loki says. "So you are its mother?" You question. "Pretty much." Loki says. "Are you trying to tell me something Loki?" You say, laughing. "No." He says, laughing. "You are also step mother to a Wolf, demon, and a serpent!" Loki says. "Yeah... This conversation never happened..." You say, shaking your head. "Agreed." Loki says.

You wake up to Loki shaking your vigorously in the morning. "What." You say, half asleep. "Lucy pissed on the floor, and I have to go to the classes, so I can't pick it up." He says, taking your hand and helping you up. "Ok." You say, rubbing your eyes, and making your way to the living room. You see the spot were Lucy was, and grab a paper towel to wipe it up. You notice something different about it though. This was not pee. "Um Loki." You say, hoping he didn't leave yet. "Yes darling?" He says, from the door way. "This isn't piss." You say, looking back at him. "What is it then?" He asks. "Lucy's water broke." You say, and Loki quickly runs behind the couch trying to find Lucy. "Where is she!" He says, running all over the room. "You can go, I can handle it." You say, wiping up the mess. "No, I can call in sick. I am staying here." He says, crouching to look under the table. "No you can go its ok!" You say. "What if she dies! What if the kittens die! What if you die!" He says, and you cut him off. "I die?" You ask, and he walks up to you. "You are to gorgeous to lose." Loki says, and kisses you. "Now I am staying."


	2. Chapter 2

**University Life Series 2, Part 2, Little ****Miracles**

You both frantically search around the dorm for Lucy, countlessly calling out her name. "Where is she!" You say, exiting the balcony. "I have no idea." Loki says, getting on his knees and searching under the couch. You both hear a soft "mew" from the air duct, and you both turn to eachother with worried eyes. You quickly jump onto the couch and reach for the air duct. "Please tell me a load of new born kittens isn't going to fall out of the ceiling." Loki says, stepping on the couch next to you. You take the cover off the duct and try to reach your hand in but it barely brushes the top. "Dammit, pick me up." You say, turning to Loki not letting your hand leave the duct. Loki grabs your waist and lifts you up to the duct even more. "You are so lucky you are light, darling." Loki says. "I'll take what I can get." You say. You put your hand farther into the duct and you feel something sharp stab your hand in several places. "Shit!" You say, jumping out of Loki's grasp and onto the floor. You hold your hand that is pulsing with blood, and look at the small bite marks lining your hand. Small streams of blood flow down to your wrist. "The little bitch." You say, holding your hand tightly hoping to stop the bleeding. "Yup, that's it." Loki says, and you turn to him. He puts his hand into the duct, and pulls Lucy out, who has clamped onto his hand also. Loki picks her up by the skin on her neck and looks at her. "The little prostitute." He says, smiling.

You both treat the wounds on your hands, and get Lucy into a box with a blanket, and watch Lucy to make sure she is ok. "What is up with everyone I know being pregnant?" Loki says, stroking Lucy's back. "I'm not sure." You say, "I am going to call a vet." You say, reaching for the phone. "What! Why!" Loki says, grabbing the phone out of your hand. "To make sure we are doing this right?" You say, taking the phone back from him. "I have many books on your Midgardian animals, just leave her alone." He says. "Alright..." You say, setting the phone back in the cartridge. Loki goes back to watching Lucy and you go to join them. "Lucifer Laufeyson, you are such a little prostitute!" Loki says, petting her head. You smack him lightly on the shoulder. "Ok, maybe just a whore for now." Loki says, smirking over at you and you shake your head laughing. "There isn't any other cats in this dorm building right?" You ask, staring down at the ball of fur. "You smuggled this cat in the dorms." Loki says, and you remember back when you first met. Also Loki's great 'excuse move' and turning your room into a kitten corral. Yet Lucy stayed, and you both love her to death. "Than how did this happen?" You say, motioning to the cat in the box. "Well, number one, we have been leaving her in the dorms alone for at least a day the past week. Two, Lord knows were another cat would come in. Three she's a whore." He says. You laugh at the last one. "Well," Loki says, leaning on the foot of the couch. "This is going to be a long day." "We should just leave her alone for now." You say, standing up, "You know, go look at houses around campus and stuff." "No, I am not leaving her here with another cat around. He would most likely kill the kittens again." Loki says, dragging you by the arm to sit next to him, you do. "So we are supposed to sit here and do nothing the whole day?" You ask, leaning your head on Loki's shoulder. "I guess." He says, and rests his head on yours.

Turns out, both of you fell asleep in the time being. You wake up to all the windows being pitch black outside. You glance at the clock on the cable box. The green numbers showing 9:57pm. You sigh quietly, being sure not to wake up Loki who is sleeping pretty much on you. Just to annoy him you poke him in the face. "Hmm?" He groans. "We slept another 8 hours." "SHIT THE KITTENS!" Loki yells, and jumps away from you to the box. You notice his face light up at the sights in the box. You slide over to the box next to him, and see 4 kittens, all grey like Lucy with her same deep green eyes. Your face cracks into a smile, at all the little 'mews' emerging from the box. Their little grey bodies all bundled together next to Lucy. "Oh my god." You say, staring at the wonder. Loki rubs your back, "Truly little miracles." Loki says, not breaking eye contact with the kittens. You look over at Lucy, who seems quite proud with herself. She nuzzles one of her new kittens. "We will keep her in the box overnight, darling." Loki says, getting up. "Alright." You say, standing also. "We have Cheez-Its." You say, knowing Loki's only weakness. "You...do?" Loki says, turning to you. "Yup." You say, smirking, and picking at your nails. Loki pins you to the wall behind you. "(Y/n) Laufeyson, I will tickle you so bad your throat will bleed, until you give me the crackers of the gods..." Loki says, staring into your eyes. "Uh... I don't know..." You say just to annoy him. He raises his hand above your stomach ready to attack you. "I WILL do it." Loki says. "Bite me." You say smiling. He raises his arm back farther, and jerks it forward just to scare you. "OK I WILL GIVE THEM TO YOU!" You flinch. "Ha, I knew it." Loki says, standing back, "Now where are they?" He asks. You walk from the wall. "In my stomach." You say. "GAAAHHH!" Loki says, throwing his head back. "Ha, just kidding, second drawer on the right." You instruct, pointing to the counter drawers. Loki runs to the drawers, and frantically searches for the box, and pulls it out. "You are a sneaky girl." He says, shaking his finger at you. "I try my best." You say, smiling.

The next day is the first day of the weekend. So no classes to teach or attend! You are pacing around the kitchen, doing nothing really. You hear a knock at the door and go to answer. They took the peek holes out of the doors when they rebuilt the building. You open the door to see a familiar face. It was the President of the campus Mr. Trainors. "Mrs. Laufeyson! Where is your husband?" He asks, glancing around the room. "Uh.. um... he had to get somethings." You say, lying, he was in your room watching TV. "Oh, may I ask where you both were yesterday? Loki had to teach classes, and you had to learn in them." Mr. Trainors says, leaning against the door frame. You roll your eyes. "Our cat had kittens." You say. "Mhm." He mumbles, staring at the box. "Didn't your cat have kittens last year also?" He asks, perking his head to try to see into the box. "Yup. Well as you can see I am sick." You fake cough, "and I need some recovery time. So bye!" You say, and shut the door in his face. You groan silently happy that he was gone. You walk over to the box, to see something shocking. "LOKI!" You yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**LokiXReader University Life 2, Part 3, an Old Friend**

_Notice: Extremely short chapter. This chapter, it is required you have read the first University Life Series. _

Loki barges out through the bedroom door to you. "What!" He yells, practically running over the box. You stare down at a small white kitten, mixed with all the grey ones. It is much smaller than the rest, and is trying to get to Lucy. "Well than." Loki begins, "Are you finished yet?" He asks, and pets Lucy's head. "Why is it so small?" You ask. "It is the runt of the liter," Loki says, scooping up the kitten that is smaller than the palm of his hand, "She will need to be fed separately, or else she will die." "So, now we know that the father has white fur?" You ask, gently petting the kittens head. "Well, not exactly. It could just be a genetic error." He says, setting the kitten back into the box. "I'm guessing I'M the one who has to go to the grocery store to buy the kitten things." You say, rolling your eyes. "I actually must stay, darling." Loki says, placing a peck on your cheek. "Just in case the father comes back, and decides the kittens will make a nice meal." He says, and you look up at him. "Ugh, what do you need." You say, fake smiling. "Condensed milk, plain yogurt, and eggs." He says, staring into the box. "Yogurt?" You ask, tilting your head. "Trust me on this, darling." Loki says, staring up at you. "Alright." You say, bending down, and hugging your husband. "Drive safely." He whispers in your ear. "I can't possibly drive worse than you." You joke. You leave his grasp, and grab the keys off of the granite counter top, and head out the door.

You make your way out of the dorms, and to the parking lot. You push out of the glass doors to the fresh air and sunlight, and make your way to your car.

15 minutes later you are at the super market, aimlessly walking through the aisles, trying to find condensed milk. You already have yogurt, and eggs, and groan at the canned goods section not finding any damn condensed milk! You fondle the yogurt and eggs into your other arm, since all the carts were taken, and walk up to one of the cashiers with no one in their line. "Hello, do you know where I could find condensed milk?" You ask, to the women who is facing the other direction. You stare at the back of her head, her bright red hair fastened in a ponytail. "Hello?" You ask again. The head turns to reveal the most familiar face you have ever seen. You drop the yogurt and eggs to the ground to see that fierce pair of eyes staring straight at you. Colleen Johns, 1990-2012. Her face had a scar across her right cheek. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" You yell. "You were supposed to stay away from a certain... someone." She says, curling her lips into a smile. "B-but I got the execution papers, a-and there was an article." You manage to get out. "Why does it matter? I'm here now, and its time for you... (Y/n) (L/n) to sign some divorce papers." She says, and you black out.


End file.
